bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Netherking Hadaron
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860146 |no = 8076 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 12, 16, 25, 30, 35, 40, 60, 68, 90, 98 |normal_distribute = 11, 9, 8, 15, 10, 8, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 19, 55, 58, 62, 66, 70, 80, 90, 100, 110 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 10, 8, 8, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 8, 12, 16, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 60, 68, 96, 104, 112, 120 |sbb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 8, 9, 8, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Created by the old gods, birthed from the deep fires of earth, Hadaron is a demi-god with a toughened body that could withstand high pressure and extreme heat. Though his combat prowess could not match Ultor and Tridon, he overcomes tough situations with perseverance and sheer determination. Zedus appointed Hadaron in guarding the under city beneath Athensphere, for demons and corruption didn't just come from the sea and the lands above. Gazia helped him setup defenses and they were close. When the augmentation wars broke out, Gazia turned the under city defenses against Hadaron's forces ripping chaos throughout the depths of Athensphere. In the midst of the battle, Hadaron adopted the abilities of a netherhound he had destroyed. |summon = Do not stand in my way. |fusion = Brother.. Is this the power you crave for? |evolution = Augmentation.. COMPLETE. POWERING UP.. .. .. | hp_base = 5640 |atk_base = 1798 |def_base = 1680 |rec_base = 1580 | hp_lord = 6340 |atk_lord = 2200 |def_lord = 1912 |rec_lord = 1710 | hp_anima = 7083 |rec_anima = 1512 |atk_breaker = 2398 |def_breaker = 1714 |atk_guardian = 2002 |def_guardian = 2110 |rec_guardian = 1611 |def_oracle = 1813 | hp_oracle = 6043 |rec_oracle = 2007 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Cruel Emanation |lsdescription = Great boosts to Atk and Def relative the amount of depleted HP & 25% boost to Atk of all allies |lsnote = 25% base boost + 3.25% boost to Atk per 1% HP lost & 0.8% boost to Def per 1% HP lost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Hades' Inferno |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & adds Poison and Weak effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 23% chance |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 230 |sbb = Sly Purgatory |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy, boosts Def and critical hit chance to all allies for 2 turns & casts stealth on self for 2 turns; while stealthed unit gains a massive boost to Atk |sbbnote = 40% Def, 60% crit rate & 300% Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 860135 |evointo = 860147 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 860034 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = *'Stealth' effect only prevents the unit from being hit by single target attacks that are aimed at that specific unit. The unit will still be hit by any incoming AoE attacks. *''Sly Purgatory'' also boosts own critical hit rate by 70% at any level (while stealthed). The buffs from stealth also do not apply to himself until he's attacked. *''Cruel Emanation'' also has 15% chance to ignore Def *Hadaron's normal attacks deal 97% (instead of 100) of its damage potential due to its damage distribution. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Hadaron3 }}